Off-screen Cases: Castiel
by thatonegirlwho
Summary: Short stories about Castiel dealing with the Winchesters and their unseen cases. Stories are not to be taken too seriously! Rating may change. No slash.
1. Yenaldooshi

**A/N:** ** _READ_** **This fanfic was written for** ** _fun._** **I did not spend too long on it, simply letting the words flow and only changing the smallest things later. The rest of the series will be the same. They will all be fun shorts about Castiel dealing with the Winchesters on cases off-screen. Do not expect me to write a thousand words per chapter and it to be perfectly written. If you do that, then I will expect what you have to say to be nothing less than helpful criticism. This author's note will appear only in this chapter (unless I have to say something of importance later) as well as the disclaimer. Now, before we get started, I would like to know if I should do off-screen cases with other characters in the show.**

Castiel held Dean's amulet tightly in his hand, hoping to feel the cold metal heat up as he explored the alleyways of the city he was in. After searching the rest of the city and the amulet never heating up, Castiel was gearing up to finally leave North America and head East. However, before he could take off, he heard Dean's mocking voice call for him. The angel's lips tightened and his eyes hardened as he shoved the amulet in his pocket and took off toward Dean's location.

Upon arriving in the motel room Dean and his brother were staying, Castiel knew that it was practically useless of him to come here. Sam was hunched over his laptop, most likely searching for what it was they were hunting while Dean was lying on the bed, eating a hamburger. Refraining from the urge to just fly away again, Castiel turned to face Dean.

Dean sat up and grinned at the angel, cheeks filled with the remnants of the burger he just finished eating. Sam finally looked up and gave Castiel an apologetic smile before flipping through his father's journal. Swallowing his chewed up food, Dean went on explaining the hunt and what they have discovered so far to Castiel. When Dean finally finished, Castiel's face had darkened dramatically and Sam quickly stepped in.

"What Dean means," Sam started, "is that we have no idea what we are dealing with here and we could really use some help." When Sam finished, he shot his brother a dirty look. Castiel nodded and stretched his wings.

"I will go search where you found the victim." And with that, Castiel was gone. When the angel had disappeared, Sam turned to his brother.

"Really?"

Castiel landed inside the taped off room of the victim, wings ruffling softly behind him. Ignoring the dried blood smeared across the two beds and the pink wall, Castiel walked over to the dresser on the far wall. He dismissed the collection of perfume bottles and pictures of sisters smiling on the wooden surface, focusing on the empty jewelry boxes. Squinting, the angel leaned closer to the objects. Stuck in between the hinges were coarse, gray hair that Castiel removed carefully before flying back to the Winchesters.

When Castiel returned to the motel room, it was nightfall and Dean was gone. Sam was now looking through the town's history on his laptop and talking to someone on the phone. Castiel stood there awkwardly for a moment before calling Sam's name. The younger Winchester jumped and his hand moved to the knife sitting on the table before seeing who it was. Relaxing, Sam spoke to the person on the phone.

"No, Bobby, it's just Cas." Sam glanced at the angel. "Yeah, thanks. I'll call you when the hunt's over." Sam hung up and turned to Castiel.

"It's a Yenaldooshi." Castiel held out the gray hairs to Sam, as if they would explain everything. Sam blinked and gazed at Castiel confusedly. Clearing his throat, Sam grabbed the hairs from the angel's palm and peered closely at them. Glancing up at Castiel, Sam saw that the angel expected him to know what a 'Yenaldooshi' was.

"A what?" Sam asked, retreating to his laptop, still gazing at the hairs curiously. Castiel watched silently as the brunet started typing rapidly. When Sam glanced once more up at him, Castiel sighed and started explaining.

"Yenaldooshi are witches who travel only at night and wear coyote skins. They gain power by killing a close relative and along with desecrating sand paintings, they practice cannibalism and necrophilia. They create a pollen from ground human infant bones that causes sickness, social problems, and death when sprinkled over sleeping families." Castiel paused, noting that Sam had stopped typing and was now reading something on his screen. Taking a few steps forward, Castiel saw that Sam had found a study on the Yenaldooshi.

Sam faced Castiel with a grin. "Thanks, Cas! Dean and I can handle it from here." Castiel stared ahead blankly as Sam clapped him on his shoulder and left the room. The angel sighed and pulled out the amulet. Shaking out his wings, Castiel left the motel to continue his frivolous search for God.

 **A/N: If you would like, more info on Yenaldooshi can be found when you google the name and click the third link (deliriums realm)**


	2. Wendigo

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why do you require my help?" Castiel asked through the phone. The angel heard Dean sigh and adjust the phone. Castiel pulled his hand away from the demon he just smote and wiped it absentmindedly on his coat. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just get your feathery ass to room 11, Rodeway Inn, Tallahassee," Dean barked out before hanging up. Castiel frowned and rolled his shoulders. He disappeared from the warehouse in Ohio with a single though, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what was a wendigo doing in Florida? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCastiel watched amusedly as both the Winchester brothers jumped for their weapons when they heard him arrive. Dean glared and muttered "Dammit, Cas," while Sam just smiled sheepishly. Nodding his head at the brothers, the angel greeted them both./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dean," a grunt was heard in reply, "Sam."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSam grinned at the angel and beckoned him over to the table he was sitting by. The grimy surface was littered with an empty cup and salad box and papers filled with notes or accounts on what happened. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he glanced over what was written on the papers. However, his attention was redirected to Sam when he turned his laptop around to face him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A group of five college kids went out camping in one of the nearby woods for a friend's birthday." The screen showed the picture of a blonde college student in her twenties along with four other people. "This," Sam pointed to the blonde," is Hannah Smith. She just turned twenty-one." Suddenly, a video popped up on the screen. "One of the kids named Brittany Ng was filming them singing to show her dad that they were all okay. But, in a few minutes, the video is cut off, a scream heard right before it. Next day, Brittany's dad goes out to check on them since he didn't receive anything and finds the site bloody and trashed. No one is there, so he calls the police. When cops arrived on the scene, Brittany's dad is gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSam closed his laptop and looked at Castiel pleadingly. The angel was gazing at Sam, head tilted to the side. "Why-" he started, but Dean cut in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Cas, we wouldn't have called you if we didn't absolutely need you." At this, Castiel scowled at Dean and opened his mouth to talk. Dean held up a hand as if to calm a rabid animal and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, I may use you for stupid reasons, but this is not that time. We checked out the campsite, looked around for places for it to hide and found nothing. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSam's been researching nonstop and I've interviewed everyone and came up with nothing. So for God's sake, help us." Dean threw his hands up in the air and slumped down onto the bed. Castiel looked at Dean before nodding./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The creature most likely resides in the sewers. There are ditches near the forest that could be how the wendigo is getting into the system," Castiel said, preparing to fly to the mouth of one. "I shall go check to see if it and the victims are there." And with that, the angel disappeared, leaving behind a small breeze and the smell of ozone. Dean and Sam stared blankly at where the angel was before scrambling to get their gear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanDean jogged to his baby with Sam following closely behind and once more exclaimed, "Dammit, Cas!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~~~~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHis tan trench coat flew behind him as he stalked the damp corridors silently. Castiel's blue eyes gazed straight ahead, peering through walls, looking for life forms. Ignoring the workers, the angel flew to the lines under the forest floor, knowing that the wendigo would feel more at home there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe sound of shoes squelching through the sludge on the floor made him pause. Turning around, Castiel saw Dean poke his head around the corner, flare gun in hand. Grinning, Dean turned to look behind him and whispered something before stomping his way over to Castiel. Sam cautiously walked around the corner and shone a flashlight in the angel's face. Realizing it was okay, Sam trotted behind his brother, catching up quickly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSighing, Castiel addressed the two. "What are you doing here?" Sam frowned a bit, his grip tightening on his flamethrower. Dean simply swaggered closer to the angel and clapped him on the shoulder before brushing by./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You can't fight a wendigo and save the kids at the same time, can you?" Dean turned around and grinned cockily. Castiel glared before moving forward to shove Dean to the side. The green-eyed hunter landed in a pile of feces and spluttered curses at the angel before looking up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHis brother was running toward where Dean had fell, flamethrower aimed at something above Dean. Castiel had his angel blade in hand and was slicing at humanoid figure dancing in the shadows. Dean watched dumbstruck as Castiel was sent smashing into the wall, angel blade lying in the murky, shallow waters. Pulling himself up, Dean watched with dread as his brother was struck from behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFurious, Dean raised his flare gun at the wendigo and pulled the trigger. The red light hit its mark and the wendigo screeched as flames engulfed him. As the wendigo died, Dean helped his brother and the angel to their feet. Noticing the angel glance around, Dean pointed to the water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Your knife fell into the river of shit. So, have fun getting that out." Dean watched with a smirk as Castiel plucked his angel blade out of the sewer water. The angel peered at it before it disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"As you both seem unharmed, I shall take my leave. There are matters in Heaven I need to attend to." Unfurling his wings, Castiel shot Dean a glare. "Do not call for me for trivial matters again. I am positive that if you had asked Bobby that he would have told you where to look." And with that, the angel was gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSam turned to his brother and shook his head. "Dude, you reek." The younger brother took off to find the students and left his brother behind. Dean sniffed the air before coughing and shedding his leather jacket. The sleeve and back were coated in a thick layer of human and rat waste. Shaking his jacket, Dean started making his way to his brother, disgusted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
